


Please

by Deyaniera



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Erik knows how to rein Mystique in.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> CW: explicit M/F sex, daddy talk

 

            Mystique climbed the stairs, certain of where she would find Erik.  She was tired of his distractions and the delays from the others.  It was past time for him to take his place at the head of the revolution.  No, she would force the issue, and he would listen this time.

            She headed to his room, tapped once and entered.  He wasn’t there, which she had expected.  The glass doors to the balcony were wide open.  Mystique sighed and walked out, looking up at the roof.  She couldn’t see him, but she knew him.  She leaped up on the rail, then across to the roof above the French doors.  She could see him, at last.  He was sitting in the air, eyes closed.  She sighed, loudly.

            “That’s not a good look, you know,” Erik said.  “It’s rude.”

            “And climbing out your window to hide from people isn’t?” Mystique replied.

            He floated closer to her, and then opened his eyes.  “Who said I was hiding?”  He looked at her scornfully, and she was reminded that she’d taken on a more ‘human’ form.  “I hide less than you do.”  Mystique allowed her natural form to return, and Erik smiled.  “Better.”

            “Will you come down, so we can talk?”        

            “We are talking,” he said.  “Speak your peace, Mystique.”

            “It is past time for us to move.  Past time.  They’re imprisoning mutants again.  We need to free our—”

            “No.”

            “Erik—”

            “No.”

            “I am not going away,” Mystique said.

            “Are you not?”  Erik unfurled himself and floated even closer.  Mystique stood up, lifting her chin and meeting his eyes.  He touched her cheek with one finger, and slid it slowly down.  The pain was intense, but Mystique was used to him.

            “You know me better than that,” she said with a growl. 

            “And you know better than to come to me wearing a lie.”

            “Would you prefer this?” Mystique said, shifting into Charles. 

            Erik chuckled.  “Would you enjoy that?  Or would you wish to be in my shoes, rather than your own?”  Mystique clenched her jaw, so angry she could not speak.  “You’re so sexy when you’re angry,” Erik said with a slight smile.  Mystique released the illusion of Charles, transforming to her naked self.  She lifted her hand, but Erik saw it coming.  He caught her wrist, squeezed.  Mystique could not help the gasp.  “You forget yourself.”  He stepped closer, lowering her arm, his hand still wrapped around her wrist.  “You forget me.”

            “I never forget you,” Mystique whispered. 

            Erik chuckled.  “Don’t you?”

            He waved his hand, and she was floating.  She would never get used to that.  Then he smiled and floated her into his bedroom.  She heard the click of the door lock, and then she was spread-eagled, floating before him.  She could not help but struggle. 

            “You always fight,” he mused, walking around her.  Her clothes began coming off, and she struggled harder even though she knew it was futile.  “Do you do it because you know how much I love it, or simply because you can’t help it?”

            “You know the answer,” Mystique growled. 

            “Do I?” he paused in front of her, then stepped closer.  He caressed her skin, sliding a hand from her stomach to her breast, cupping and stroking lightly.  She shivered, because there was always a threat with his caresses.  He leaned in, his lips a breath away from hers.  “Mystique.  Be a good girl.”  She wanted to rebel, but oh, those words.  She closed her eyes.  He leaned in and kissed her, and she was lost.  She kissed him back, and when he pulled away, she whimpered.  “Ah, better.”

            “Yes, Daddy,” Mystique said.  “Please.”

            Erik chuckled and stroked her side, sliding his hand down to her ass.  His powers skittered across her skin, making her nipples hard and giving her goosebumps.  He cupped her ass, grinding against it, and she could feel his hard cock.  She gasped softly as he ground against her.  “Do you want more?”

            “Yes, Daddy.”  He released her, and she sank to her knees.  It was partially that her knees were weak from the way that he teased her with his powers, but also that she knew what he wanted.  She looked up at him, waiting. 

            “Use your words, baby,” he said, but he was smiling.

            “Please may I suck your cock, Daddy?” Mystique hated how wet she was getting already.  Knowing what he would do, knowing what he could make her feel.  She bit her lip and tried not to squirm as he unbuckled his belt and pants. 

            “If you’re very good, I’ll make sure you come,” he said softly.  She did squirm at that.  And then he freed his cock, and she turned her attention to trying to make him come. 

            Mystique grasped his cock and slowly licked her way up, then sucked the head into her mouth.  She swirled her tongue around the head, and closed her eyes as she began sucking him in deeper and deeper.  She felt him sliding his hands into her hair as his power touched lower and lower.  She moaned around his cock as she felt his powers rubbing against her pussy.  She squirmed as the light touches reached her clit, slid inside, filled her.   

            She swallowed his cock, and felt him shudder.  Mystique moaned, his reaction adding to her lust.  He redoubled his efforts with his powers, rubbing her clit.  She finally released his cock, moaning, on the edge of an orgasm.  “Please,” she whispered.  “Daddy, I’m going to come.”

            “Then come,” he said, pulling her up and kissing her.  She shuddered in his arms, only to feel his hands replacing his powers, fingering her clit and sliding into her wet pussy.  She came hard, clinging to his shoulders and moaning into his mouth.  He continued fingering her, until she was writhing against him. 

            “Please, Daddy, please fuck me,” Mystique said softly.

            Erik chuckled and turned her around, pulling her against him to grind his cock against her ass.  “You want this?”

            “Yes, please, Daddy.” 

            “Then get on your knees,” he said, and gestured to the bed.  Mystique obeyed him, going to the bed and kneeling.  He finished stripping and joined her, rubbing her ass and sliding his fingers against her pussy and clit.  “You’re so wet, naughty little slut.”

            “Yes, Daddy, wet for you,” she said, pushing back against him.  The silent plea made him chuckle, but he finally slid his cock into her.  Slowly.  He held her hips still when she tried to move. 

            “No,” Erik said, smacking her ass.  “I’m going to fuck you, pet.  Be patient.” 

            Mystique whimpered.  Erik slowly slid his cock out, then back in.  She could feel his power touching her, rubbing her clit, pinching her nipples.  She whimpered.  It was torture; she needed to move, to squirm, but he wanted her still. 

            “Please,” she whispered.  “Please!”

            Erik chuckled, and then started fucking her hard.  He held her hips, but it didn’t matter.  She was so close, and then she was coming and screaming and clawing at the bed.  She felt him fucking her harder and harder and then he thrust deep and came.  She sighed in pleasure and relaxed. 

            Erik pulled out and laid down beside her on the bed, pulling her down with him.  “I’ll think about what you said earlier, Mystique,” he said softly.  “But it is not something to rush into.”          

            “Thank you,” she replied.  “That’s all I ask.”

            She moved to rise, but he tightened his arm.  “Stay,” Erik said.

            “Of course,” she smiled and closed her eyes.


End file.
